The Final Chapter
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: This is the second story in the Kandy series. When Kandy and Squid are finsihed with High School and are ready for new things will they be to young like everyone thinks? complete!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… **

Chapter One:

It has been one year since Kandy and Squid finally got back together in Missouri. They are graduating from High School and they are both nineteen. They never heard from Bruce again and Squid still lives with Jodi and his mom and loves Kandy more than anything. Things are the same with them and they are even more in love then before…if that is even possible. They are both heading going to college, but Squid has something else planned for the two of them. Even though they never talk about it they know they both want to get married and Squid is waiting for the right moment to ask Kandy to marry him.

This is the last story in the Kandy trilogy and I promise I won't disappoint! Please review! The more you review the more I write! So please review!


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kandy, and all of my other original characters. Basically if I really owned anything I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

**This is the last story in the Kandy trilogy. I'm not sure what I am going to call it yet, so let me know if you have any ideas. Please review because reviews make me want to write more…can I bribe reviews? But anyways if you review than I will want to finish my story! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the other Kandy stories!**

**Chapter Two:**

"I give you the class of 2005!"

Everyone started to cheer. I looked around and over at the row behind me and smiled at my best friend and boyfriend; Squid. I turned back around and returned my gaze back to the podium that was standing in the middle of the courtyard. Mr. Jones the headmaster was standing behind it and smiling. I reached up and took off my cap and threw it up with the rest of the 106 students in my senior class. Once all of the black and white caps had fallen to the ground and were retrieved by their owners we filled out of the seats and down the pathway that ran between the rows of seats. I looked to my left and I saw Ryan, I looked to my right and I saw my best friends. I smiled to myself because between me and Squid our friends and family took up to entire rows of seating.

As soon as I passed under the archway that marked the last row of chairs I stopped and waited for Squid. As soon as he passed under the archway I ran over to him and kissed him. It was June 11th 2005 and we were finally graduating from High School. As soon as we were done with graduation we are heading back to my house for our graduation/ birthday parties. Even though Squid has been nineteen since June 10th, he still said he would wait and celebrate it with me on my birthday. I sighed and looked around. We were finally done with high school and we were off to college. We were heading out to the real world! We were both going to the University of New York, and even though I was just going for the sports and Squid was going to study marine biology I would never pass up the chance to spend four years with Squid. It has been two times that me and Squid were ripped apart, and I am not going to let it happen again.

As soon as we reached my house the party began. The house was filled with friends, family, and what I considered my real family, the rest of d-tent, Ryan, Squid's step mom Jodi, and his step-siblings Joey Max and Quincy. I was so happy to finally be with the people I loved. It has been a whole year since the last time that all of the original d-tent was together. All of the guys arrived at my house early this morning and came to our graduation. Throughout the whole party my friends were excited to finally meet the guys from d-tent that I always talked about, but even though I loved everyone who came to our party I was still happy when they left because then I got to spend time with the guys. It was almost five in the morning by the time everyone left, but me and the guys were still wide awake, so we started a very intense game of pirate. Pirate is games that Magnet, Squid, X-ray and I made up last time those two were in town. It is a lot like capture the flag, only if you get caught by the pirates you have to "walk the plank" which is the same thing as being pushed off the diving board and into my pool. We played this for another two hours and didn't get to bed until seven in the morning. We were all worn out by this time and slept until two in the afternoon.

Once we got up (we really didn't want to but Ryan woke us up and told us that we had to wake up or we wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and then our sleeping pattern would be messed up for a long time.) we played another game of pirate, but that didn't last long because we just started talking about what we were doing next year. X-ray and Magnet were both seniors and were going to college, Zigzag, and Armpit were a year younger and were going to be seniors, and little barf-bag, caveman, and zero were all going to be juniors. Magnet was joining us at the University of New York, and X-ray was going to New York University School of Medicine College that wasn't too far away from ours. It was hard to believe that we were getting so old. It seemed like yesterday that I was getting off that bus when I was sixteen years old and I was meeting these guys for the first time, and now I was going to college with them. It was weird just to think about it!

Even though we were getting so old things had not changed between us. We all called each other and promised to visit at least once a year and every time we did get together it was a blast. X-ray was still a little bit of our leader and even when we went to get food for dinner we would line up in the same order we did back at camp. I don't think anyone would have minded or cared of someone was in front of them like they use to, but I think it was just habit that made us do this. X-ray still wears his goofy looking glasses, and Zigzag never changed his hair, and even though we all managed to stay out of trouble, you still need to keep eye on all of your valuables whenever Magnet is over. Squid is not as aggressive as he was, and is actually becoming a lot more trusting than he was back at camp. Squid was not the only one to change though, Armpit lost weight and also lost his horrible B.O. and I looked older. I saw a picture of me and Squid just after we got back from camp and I looked so young. But this didn't change anything between us. As soon as we got back together things were back to normal, and things finally felt right.

**Please review! **


	3. Yes!

One and a half months later:

The summer is fading fast and soon I will be going to college. This all sounds so strange even though I have said these words probably a hundred times in the last month. It is the end of July and things are starting to get crazy; including Ryan. He has been asking a lot of questions about me and what I plan to do with my life.

Flashback

It was two in the morning and I thought everyone was asleep. I was just getting home from Squid's house when I saw Ryan sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"It's late…" I looked at Ryan and saw he had dark circles under his eyes. I knew he had been waiting up for me but why was he waiting this time? Normally he just went to bed.

"Yah I guess so…how come you're still up?"

"Kelly, you're getting really friendly with Alan. I know you say you love him and I don't know but you might, but you're going to college. You're starting a new life. What are you guys planning to do?" Was this really happening? Ryan always liked Squid I don't know why he is acting so weird all of a sudden.

"Well, we're going to the same college. I guess we are gonna keep dating."

"Dating?"

"Yah."

"You're a big girl Kelly, you have really grown up since the first time I met you. Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"Doing what…" I knew what he meant. I do love Squid and I am going to spend my life with him. I don't know why he is questioning it right now though.

"You know what I mean Kelly. You're nineteen and you already love someone. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. If you look back it seems like you guys are always being forced apart. Maybe you just weren't meant to be together."

"If you also look back you can see that we always find a way back to each other! That's what you do when you love someone!" I turned around and walked away. "I'm going to bed!"

End of Flashback

Tonight me and Squid are going out to dinner. I don't know why but he seemed extra nervous and that was making me nervous too. Did Ryan hear Squid say something? Was Squid going to break up with me? I kept thinking about this since that night. It didn't seem likely because Squid continued to tell me that he loved me and that was never going to change, but then why was everyone acting to strange? We're going out to The Ritz-Carlton in St. Louis. It is a little bit of a drive but who cares. It took extra long tonight to get ready. I bought a new dress and got my make-up done. My dress was a black halter with a deep-v neckline that had an A-symmetrical hemline falling just above my knees, and I looked damn good in it. I don't know why but I had a feeling that I should look extra special.

Once Squid got out of the car to come and pick me up my heart began to beat faster. He looked so nice. He was wearing a black suit with a sapphire blue shirt and a gold tie. I have never seen him look so nice! Once we got into the car I knew he was up to something. He was nervous and kept biting his nails which mean he is either thinking or scared. Seeing him so nervous was making me nervous too. Was he really going to break up with me?

We got out of the car and walked up two flights of stairs and ended up on a balcony. There was only one table set for two sitting in the middle. It was almost nine o'clock and the stars were out. We were shown to our table and given champagne.

"Squid this is so nice! But how come everything is so fancy? What's the occasion?"

Squid looked at his hands and then looked back at me.

"I dunno just letting you know how much I love you I guess."

He blushed and drank more champagne. I reached over and took his hand. He jumped slightly but then took my hand into his and kissed me. We ate dinner without anything really exciting happening.

"Kandy lets go for a walk!"

Squid motioned to the garden that was behind the restaurant. It was beautiful there were flowers everywhere and a few lanterns lighting the way. There was a pond and a few fountains. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Alright!"

We walked around for a while until we got to a small bench that was surrounded by flowers, a small waterfall, and a large weeping willow tree that was behind it. We sat down neither one of us said a word.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. It felt like it was going to jump right out of me and onto the ground. I took a few deep breaths and tried not to look nervous. I still didn't know what was going on, but I knew Squid and I knew that was he was planning something. He kept shooting glances at me and then looking away. This was no helping my nerves at all.

Squid's P.O.V

_Alright Squid come on you can do it! you love her and you know that there is nothing that is going to change that so you might as well just ask her… but what is she says no? She looked nervous like she doesn't want me to ask her…but maybe she just doesn't know and maybe she is getting the feeling that I'm nervous and that is making her nervous. Just try not to worry about it and just…just start a conversation!_

"So…are you having a nice time?"

Squid's voice seemed a little higher than usual.

"Yes! I am having so much fun tonight! Thanks for taking me here!"

I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back.

Squid's P.O.V

_She is having a good time. When she kissed me it felt like something inside of me let go. I was still full of butterflies, but I suddenly had the courage I had been searching for all night. It's alright Squid just take a deep breath and go for it!_

"Umm…Kandy, there is something I want to tell you."

_Oh no here we go! It's ok I'm taking that's good!_

"Kandy you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. When I saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you, but I had no idea that a crush could turn into the love that I feel for you now. You bring out something inside of me that nobody else could see. I know I haven't always been perfect, but I always try, and if you will be with me forever I promise that I will try my hardest to be the best husband I can be! Kandy, will you marry me?"

_The words shot out of my mouth. Short to the point but I think I got what I wanted across. Oh my God I hope she says yes!_

Kandy's P.O.V

_Is this happening? Oh My God! I can't believe this! I looked down at Squid on his knee with a small box opened in his hand. There was a beautiful three-stone two carat diamond engagement ring inside. Once I looked at him I knew what I was going to say…_

"Yes!"

Squid jumped up and looked at me in shock.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

I threw my arms around him and held him close. I never thought he would be asking me to marry him. I kissed him and he kissed back until suddenly he broke us apart.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean I'm not exactly rich…and I'm studying to be a marine biologist… not exactly a super powerful job…I…"

"I don't care if we live in a box as long as we are together!"

The rest of the night was a wonder blur but let just say I didn't get back home until late afternoon the next day, but when I got there I was not greeted with the warmest of welcomes.

**Yay they're getting married! Please review then I will update soon!**


	4. You're Too Young!

Once again Ryan was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea.

"Do you know what time it is?"

I hate it when he talks to me like I am a little girl.

"Yes I do know what time it is. It's almost four."

"Yah that's right it's almost four in the afternoon. I was expecting you sometime oh I don't know…yesterday…but I guess since you're going to college now you don't have to have a curfew, and that's ok because you won't have one in a few months. I would just like it if you would call when you are going to be this late then I wont have to worry about you."

"Ryan I'm really sorry I guess I just forgot-"

"And what exactly were you guys doing that made you forget?"

He knew what we were doing but I didn't want to say.

"Ryan I'm not a little girl. I am an adult now; you don't have to baby-sit me! I love Squid, and we aren't doing anything stupid."

"Well I think you and I have a different idea of what stup- is that an engagement ring on your finger!"

I tried to hide it, but it was too late. I saw the look of horror and astonishment on Ryan's face. I thought he would have been happy for us, but I guess not.

"Yes. Squid proposed last night."

Ryan's eyes widened. He looked at me like I was crazy. I knew what he was thinking; we're too young.

"Kelly Christine!"

Again talking like I am a child. I don't think it is necessary to use my middle name but whatever.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You are nineteen years old! You aren't even twenty yet!"

"Exactly I am nineteen! I am plenty old to know that I love him and that's not going to change."

"You do not even know what love is! He is going to break your heart! You will end up divorced and then you will be fifty and you wont have anyone!"

"Well, if he isn't going to hurt me until I am fifty then I'm fine. That is thirty years of marriage you know!"

"Don't mock me! You know what I'm talking about! Don't get me wrong I like Alan, but do you really think that you are ready to get married? Don't you think things are moving a little fast! You don't find your soul mate when you are this young."

"How do you know? Squid is my soul mate! You are being so stupid right now! I thought you would be happy for us!"

"I am not happy that you are choosing to ruin your life at the age of nineteen!"

Tears were filling in my eyes. He was wrong, I always admired Ryan for being open minded I don't know why he was being so different. He isn't even my mom or dad. My voice lowered as I continued arguing with Ryan.

"I was going to ask you to give me away…but if you think this wedding is stupid then you don't have to come if you don't want…"

I walked away and up to my room sobbing. I am not too young to know that I love him. We were meant to be together why couldn't he see that?

Squid's house:

As soon as I walked in the door I was greeted by my mom.

"Hey mom what's shaking?"

"Was Kelly wearing an engagement ring?"

"Yah! We're getting married! Isn't that great?"

"No it isn't great! Alan, can't you see what you're doing? I know you think that you're in love, but so did I; and look what happened between me and your father!"

I hate it when my mom talks to me like a little boy whenever she brings up the topic of my dad.

"I do love her! This is different than it was for you and dad."

"How is this different in any way?"

"Well, first of all you and dad were only seventeen, you didn't know each other for as long as Kandy and I, and also Kandy isn't pregnant!"

I could see that I went to far with the last one. Even though my mom really dose love me, she still remembers how she felt like her life was ruined when she found out she was pregnant. Since she first met Kandy she was worried that I was going to make her pregnant and that I was going to ruin her life. My mom began to cry and she sat down on the couch. I followed her and put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry mom, its just you're being really unreasonable right now!"

"Alan, I love you but you are too young to be getting married!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way mom, but we're getting married even if you don't like it."

I got up and walked away and left her crying on the couch. I thought maybe this was one of those times when she would rather be alone. I hope Ryan took the news better than my family was.

Once I got upstairs I saw that I had a new message on my cell phone from X-ray. He was the only person that I told. For some reason I felt like I should. He was always the first person I told. It was like I was back at camp. I picked up the phone and listened.

_Yo Squid its X-ray! I was just wondering how it went last night! Did you ask her? Did she say yes? When are you getting married? You know you want to call me back and give me all the details! I'm gonna be home all night so you better call me soon!_

I listened to him and call him right back.

"Squid my man! What did she say?"

"She said yes!" My heart began to fill with excitement again. It felt great to finally say the words out loud.

"We're getting married!"

"That rocks! I always knew that you guys were meant for each other. That's why I never tried to hit on her even though she clearly thought I was the sexiest man there!"

"Yah X, whatever you say."

"So when is the wedding?"

"Umm… I dunno we didn't really talk about it last night… you know we were a little busy…"

"Oh yah you guys were too busy banging!"

X-ray's best quality is not his brutal honesty.

"Yah something like that…but anyways you know I was thinking…you wanna be mah best man? I mean you're the best man I know!"

I could hear X-ray laughing on the other end of the line.

"It's about time you asked me! I was starting to get worried! Oh course I wanna be your best man! You know you're mah main man so why wouldn't I wanna be there right with yah when you marry Kandy?"

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope, I called you first just incase you know you didn't ask her or something. I didn't want to give away the surprise! She was clearly going to say yes, so I just didn't want her to know!"

"I don't know about that…she had me worried for a while! She took forever to answer!"

"Oh man she was probably shocked! So how did your mom and Jodi take the news?"

"My mom was pissed and I haven't told Jodi, but she already knows. She helped me pick out the ring. I think she is going to freak out though, I think she was actually more nervous than I was when I left to go and pick up Kandy!"

"Wow! That is pretty nervous! Look I'm gonna go and probably go and call Kandy. So I'll talk to you later ok?"

"A'ight!"

Kandy's house:

No one's P.O.V

The phone rang and Kandy dried her eyes and ran over to answer it. She smiled when she saw the caller id. It was X-ray.

"Hey X!"

"Kandy hey! So I heard about the wedding and I was just wondering if you knew when it was cuz Squid has no clue." Kandy laughed; X-ray always knew what was going to happen before anyone else.

"How long have you known about his plans?"

"I knew before he did, but I was the first person he told! I'm so happy for you guys. I always knew that you guys were going to get it on! It was obvious since the first time I saw you guys together! I keep telling you that I know! X-ray always knows!"

Kandy continued to laugh. X-ray's modesty isn't his best quality either.

"So you're coming then? Oh and I was thinking about either a spring wedding, or a fall wedding. What do you think?"

"Umm…Spring. It's warmer then! Plus then you can have the honeymoon during the summer and you don't have to worry about missing school!"

"Yah! Are you going to be the best man?"

"You know it!"

"Awesome! I am so excited! Look I'm gonna go and call Squid. I love ya!"

"Peace!"

Squid's house:

The phone rang again and Squid hurried to pick it up.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey love!"

"How did Ryan take the news?"

"Horribly! He thinks that we are too young, but whatever I don't care I know that we aren't. what about your mom?"

"Same, she thinks I am going to make your pregnant and that I am ruining my life. But whatever, have you thought about when you want to wedding?"

"Yah I was thinking either fall or spring/summer. What do you think?"

"Summer, like this summer? Because that's fine with me!"

"I never thought about that! Do you think that's too soon?"

"I don't know! Maybe we should wait!"

"Yah, then we can fully think about all the details! Plus then maybe we can get your mom and Ryan to warm up to the idea!"

"Yah maybe!"

Squid knew that no matter how much time they waited his mom wouldn't be happy. Ever since she became sober she tried to take care of his as much as she could, but it would be hard to take care of him when Kandy was. They continued to talk about the wedding until dinner time. Squid heard the car door close and he knew that Jodi was home and she would want to know all about it, so he said good-bye to his fiancé and went downstairs.

"Alan I'm so happy for you! I knew she was going to say yes! So when are you having the wedding?"

"I don't know Jodi, we were thinking maybe next summer! Do you think you want to come?"

"Well let he think about that umm…YES! Alan, I am so happy that you are finally happy! How did your mom take the new?"

"Not good, she thinks we are too young."

Jodi pulled Squid into a huge hug and didn't let him go for a long time. "Oh don't worry I'm sure she will come around! Now come on lets get this pasta on the table!" She kissed Squid's forehead and went back to cooking dinner.

_Sometimes I wish Jodi was my real mom…_

**Please review!**


	5. What About Royal Blue?

10 months later (1 month until wedding)

Squid and Kandy just completed their first year in college. Even though some would consider that a major accomplishment, it was nothing compared to what they were going through to try to get their wedding plans set. It was almost June and things were starting to get stressful.

"Ok so, do you have all the invitations?"

"Yup!"

"Ok we don't want to lose any of them!"

"Kandy I know, I know don't worry we will get them all out on time!"

"Ok sorry, I'm just getting a little stressed out!"

Squid kissed Kandy and told her everything was going to be alright; instantly things felt better. They both took the big boxes filled with envelopes.

"Kandy, are you sure you want to invite all of these people? I mean look at all of these, there has to be at least two hundred people! I would be happy as long as my family and the guys were there."

"I know, but I really want all of my friends to be there! I mean _all _of them, including the ones from Guatemala and everything!"

Ever since Kandy moved back to the United States she wanted so badly to go back and visit her friends, but since she couldn't she figured that her wedding was the next best thing.

"Well I think we have invited most of the country, so I think we're set!"

They waked out of Kandy's house (Squid was spending almost all of his time there because his mom still didn't approve of them getting married.) holding the boxes filled with invitations and started off towards the post office.

Squid's house:

Jodi walked into the bed room with butterflies in her stomach. She had been dreading this all morning, but knew that she had to do it. She thought that if she could just talk to Squid's mom then maybe she could accept the wedding. Squid was coming by the house very rarely, Kandy never came by anymore and it was all because Squid's mom couldn't accept their love.

"Ann, can I talk to you?"

Jodi walked into the room and saw Squid's mom looking out the window pretending to be reading a book.

"Sure Jodi, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Alan."

"Why is something wrong? Is he ok?"

"Ann he's fine don't worry, I was just wondering why you still seem so upset about him and Kelly getting married?"

There was a long pause and Squid's mom took a deep breath.

"Jodi we have really gotten close since we first met, and I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you, but I need to take care of my son. Sure I have needed some help with that for the last few years, but I am getting better. I just don't see how I can still take care of him when Kelly is."

Jodi moved over onto the bed next to Squid's mom and put her arm around her.

"He isn't leaving forever. Wouldn't it be better to just accept it and let him be happy? I bet t is tearing him apart to know that his mom doesn't support his decision to get married."

"I just don't know why he thinks he needs to get married so soon! He is only nineteen!"

"He is almost twenty! But that is still very young I agree, but you see them together they are in love. I have never seen anyone so in love as those two. They have been separated so many times and when Alan was living with us in New York the only time I saw him happy was when she came to visit! He needs her in his life, I think you are hurting him more by trying to force them apart, then you could any other way."

"Jodi, I love Kelly I really do, but she is going to take my place in his life. She is going to be the woman that will always be there for him and take care of him. I always knew this was going to happen but I tried not to think about it."

"Nobody could take your place! You are his mother and no one is going to change that! Not me, not Kelly, not anyone!"

Squid's mom's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know I haven't been the best mom, hell I have been a horrible mother to him for almost his entire life. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to him. I know he use to hate me, and he still might now and I just want to keep him here until we are finally close. You don't know how much he means to me and if he leaves then I don't know what I would do!"

The small tears in her eyes turned into sobs by the time she finished her last sentence. Jodi didn't know what to say. She had no idea what she was going to by she tried her best to make her feel better.

"It's ok! You guys seem really close to me!"

"Then why does he always come to you when he needs help on something?"

"He doesn't!"

"You…You knew about this wedding before…it…it happened!"

It was getting hard to understand Squid's mom because she was shaking so violently and crying so hard. Jodi tried her best to make her feel better but I didn't seem like anything was working so she tried a new approach.

"Alan loves you! Maybe if you tell him that you accept it and then try your hardest maybe you can take this last month and make the most out of it."

"I don't know if I can do that!"

This wasn't working so Jodi tried one last thing that she hoped would work.

"Ann you are acting like Bruce!"

Jodi knew she had gotten through by saying this instantly. No one ever said Bruce's name in the house unless they really meant something. Squid's mom stopped crying and looked right into Jodi's eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Jodi sighed and hugged Squid's mom.

"Ann, Bruce never accepted that there might be someone in this world that was important to Alan other than himself. Kandy is important to Alan, and so are you! There is room in his life for the both of you!"

Squid's mom hugged Jodi back and wiped her eyes.

"You're right I need to make it up to him and try to understand!"

With that she picked up the phone and dialed Squid's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alan, it's your mom I was wondering if you and Kandy wanted to come over to dinner tonight?"

There was a silence on the other end. Squid was talking to Kandy.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"Yes its fine I would just like to have you and my future daughter-in-law over for dinner that's all!"

"Umm… ok what time?"

"Six!"

"Ok we'll be there!"

"Good-bye!"

"Bye"

They both hung up and Squid's mom went to go and figure out what she was going to serve at dinner tonight while Squid and Kandy were shocked that they were invited.

"Do you think she is going to do something?" Kandy asked as the continued to stuff invitations into the large blue postal box.

"What do you mean like poison your food so we can't get married?"

"No! Squid don't talk like that! I meant like say we can't get married no matter what."

"Well, she has already tried that and it didn't work, so no I don't think she is going to try anything. I wonder if she finally accepted us."

"I don't know it seems like she kinda hates me ever since you told her we were engaged. Don't get me wrong I love your mom, but she is kinda scary when you are on her bad side. Whenever I would come over she would just look at me and cry!"

"Yah, she would follow me and cry that's why I'm staying with you and Ryan! By the way he seems to have gotten over it alright."

"Yah, I told him that I loved you and that wasn't going to change, and one day he was fine with it! He was even offering to help us pay for the wedding! It was really weird!"

Once Squid put the last of the invitations into the postal box they got back into the car and continued driving.

"Well we have to be there in two hours, what do you want to do until then?"

"I dunno. Wanna just go over some colors or something?"

Squid rolled his eyes. He hated trying to pick colors for the wedding.

"Fine!"

"Thanks baby!"

Kandy leaned over and kissed Squid on the cheek.

"I was thinking bright colors, but something pretty! I want it to be cheerful, but not look like rainbow bright! Maybe like powder blue? We have to have white in there somewhere, but that's alright that kinda goes with everything. Squid what do you think?"

"Huh what?"

Squid looked around he hadn't been listening to a thing Kandy was saying. He was still amazed that he had gotten a call from his mom.

"Were you listening to a thing I just said?"

"Uhh…"

"Squid! Fine powder blue! Yes? No?"

"Meh, that's kinda girly don't ya think?"

"No, that's the color they put in baby boy's rooms! Besides blue if your favorite color!"

"Yah, but not girly blue! What about like royal blue?"

"Don't you think that's kinda dark?"

Kandy tried to keep her patience with Squid even though she really wanted to tell him to shut-it and is didn't matter because he didn't care and he should just let her have her way because she would get it in the end, but she figured that might not be the best thing to say so she tried to stay patient.

"Well, royal blue is not girly!"

"No you're right it isn't girly, but don't you think it might be a little depressing?"

"Maybe, what about pink you like pink!"

"Yah I do, but royal blue and pink…yuck!"

Squid was starting to get frustrated.

"Look, why don't you just decide and then do whatever you want. I don't care if you're happy I'm happy."

This is how Squid got out of doing things he didn't want to do. He just told Kandy anything she picked out was fine and then pretended to like it once she came to a decision. Kandy was a little pleased and was tempted to take his offer, but didn't.

"This is our only wedding and I want you to be a part of it! If you want Royal blue, then we will make royal blue work!"

"I don't really want royal blue."

"Oh my god, Squid, then why are you making such a big deal about royal blue when you don't really want it?"

"I dunno it's not girly! Look really I will be happy with anything you pick! As long as we get married and as long as I get to spend my entire life with you I'm happy!"

Kandy smiled and thought about color combinations for the rest of the ride home, but didn't share them with Squid. She thought he needed a break and would continue to bother him once they got home.

"Powder blue, baby pink and white?"

"I know it is really girly, but it would be so pretty! Think about it, we could have a white cake with pink and blue flowers! We could also have pretty blue and pink decorations on the pews in the church! Don't you think that would be pretty?"

"Yah, it sounds pretty, but how about we compromise and we have white as the main color and then powder blue and baby pink as accent colors. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great! Thanks baby!"

Kandy grabbed Squid and threw him onto the couch and started kissing him. They continued this until Ryan walked into the room.

"Whoa sorry, I can see I was interrupting…I was just wondering if you needed help on colors or not but it looks like you've got everything under control…"

Kandy laughed.

"Thanks Ryan, but don't worry you weren't interrupting anything! I think we are going for white, powder blue, and pink. What do you think?"

Ryan looked at Squid and smiled.

"I think you have found a very tolerant man to put up with such girly colors!"

Squid burst out laughing while Kandy looked mad.

"Ryan that's not funny!"

But neither Ryan nor Squid heard her because they were both laughing harder now.

"Well fine then, what color would you pick?"

"Umm…how about royal blue?"

Squid was now on the floor laughing, but Ryan just looked around with a confused look on his face.

"What did I say?"

"Oh nothing…"

Kandy walked over and sat on top of Squid until he stopped laughing. She rolled over on top of him and gave him a kiss. She looked at his watch and then jumped off of him.

"We got to go we have to be at your mom's house in forty-five minutes and I haven't even showered or anything yet! I'll be right back!"

Kandy ran up the stairs and heard Squid yelling after her.

"Can I come?"

"No!" Kandy ran around the corner and took a fast shower. Then she threw on a new semi-casual dress and went downstairs to find Squid wearing kaki pants and a striped shirt.

_He looks so sexy in stripes! _Kandy thought to herself.

"Hey hottie, ready to go?"

Squid smiled and opened the door.

"After you!"

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed! Oh the dinner is next! Please let me know what you think then I will put up the next chapter! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for the title I'm open for suggestions! **


	6. It has been so long!

Kandy's P.O.V

We reached Squid's house and as soon as we knocked on the door his mom opened it and hugged Squid. _What happen to her_? She hated the thought of us getting married! Jeeze sometimes moms can be so bizarre! I looked over at Squid's mom (I still call her Ms. Smith because she has never told me I could call her anything else.) and I half expected her to give me a look of disgust, but instead she threw her arms around me in a big hug too. _This lady is nuts! Maybe she is drunk…_

As soon as we got into the house our noses were filled with wonderful smells. We followed her into the dining room that was next to the kitchen and the table was filled with food. When Squid saw the table he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I never knew my mom could cook. I wonder if Jodi helped her."

Right after he was finished saying that four faces came peering around the corner. One was an older but very beautiful face, and the other were very cute little faces. As soon as Quincy got a look at me she ran over and gave me a huge hug. She was ten now and a lot bigger. I hugged her back and told her how cute she looked.

"Thanks! So is it true? Are you really going to be my sister?"

I looked at her and smiled. She was so cute!

"Yup! In one month you are I will be sisters-in-law."

A huge smile spread over Quincy's face. She was already beautiful but when she smiled it seemed to light up her entire face. Jodi walked across the room and gave me and Squid a hug.

"Alan, Kelly it is so nice to see you around here again! Well I was just about to take these guys off to a movie. I hope you have a nice dinner!"

She smiled and gave Squid's mom a hug and whispered something in her ear that sounded like they love each other, don't worry things will work out.

This made me nervous. What was going on? What did Jodi mean by that? I hope nothing bad happens tonight, I really want Squid's mom to like me.

"Well you two come and sit down before everything gets cold!"

Squid's mom had a huge fake grin on her face, but at least she was trying and that showed a lot of improvement. We listened and sat down at the table. Everything looked great! There were all different kinds of pasta and different sauces; there was a huge green salad and bread all on the table. It looked amazing.

"Wow Ms. Smith everything looks so good. Thank you for inviting us to dinner!"

"Yah thanks mom!"

"Oh you are welcome, anything for my son, and my future daughter!"

Dinner got off to an abnormal start. It looked like Squid's mom was trying her hardest to be nice, and I was doing the same in return. We talked about everything, but when we got to the wedding things started to get a little rocky.

"So, have you guys picked out some colors?"

"Yah, we were thinking about powder blue, pink, and white."

"Wow Alan, I had no idea you liked those colors."

"Oh Squid I was thinking about maybe adding lilac is that ok?"

Squid gave me a look that said. _What is it with you and girly colors?_ But he said it was fine which surprised me. Maybe he didn't want to get into a fight about it in front of his mom.

"Lilac? Alan, I thought you hated lilac."

"Oh mom it's not that bad. I don't really care what the colors are as long as I get to spend my entire life with Kandy."

Squid leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's funny, I said the same thing before your father and I got married… and we all know how that turned out."

Squid turned his gaze from me and stared at his mom. He looked mad, and slightly hurt.

"Mom, I thought you were finally accepting us!"

"Oh I have I was just making conversation!"

Squid didn't believe his mom anymore than I did, and we were right because the rude and slightly disturbing comments kept coming all night.

"Have you thought about a wedding song? Your father and I choose I got you babe by Sonny and Cher, but I guess it isn't the best idea to pick a song by a couple that broke up."

"Oh I haven't even thought about that! Squid what is our wedding song going to be?"

"I dunno. I guess we will figure that out later."

"Ok."

"Things don't really seem like they are very planned…maybe you should post-pone the wedding!"

Squid stared at his mom again.

"Mom we are getting married!"

"Alright. It was just a suggestion! Oh look at the time, we should have dessert."

Squid's mom got up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh no! We don't have any whip cream! Alan, could you do me a huge favor and go and get some? Please it will only take a minute!"

"Ok, come on Kandy."

"No Kelly can stay! It will give us a chance to get to know one another better!"

Squid looked at me and thought about it and then realized that he better just leave get the whip cream and hurry and get back.

"Fine I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Bye!"

No One's P.O.V

When he left an awkward silence was there in replace.

"Thanks again for inviting us to dinner Ms. Smith it was really good."

"Oh you're welcome. Do you cook?"

"Yes…I mean a little bit. I know how to cook a few things…but I'm not like a world-class chef or anything. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well Alan likes a woman who can cook. He is a growing boy and he will need to be fed."

"Well I have known Squid for a long time and I have gotten the impression that he is quite a good cook himself."

"His name is Alan you will use his real name around me alright?"

"Fine."

"Now I know that you met him in that _camp_, but I don't think you should keep calling him that name. He is a different person now and so I think you should call him by his real name. He is more like the boy he was before than he is now."

Now Kandy was getting pissed. She knew that Squid's mom was acting nice, but she didn't think that as soon as Squid was gone she was going to freak out and turn into a crazy person.

"So you're telling me he is more like the boy who broke into people's houses and stole things?"

Squid's mom's face was turning red with anger. Her voice was growing louder with every word she spoke.

"I meant the boy that was good and knew what he wanted to do with his life. Although I guess you are right he is a complete person now. When he was younger he wanted to be a marine biologist…not arm candy for some stupid whore!"

"Don't call me a whore! And how do you know anything about _Alan's _childhood? You were so drunk all the time I am surprised that you remember anything about him or what he was like!"

Squid's mom was now coming close to tears. She wanted to try to convince Kandy not to marry Squid, but her plan was back firing. So she decided that she was going to make it very clear that she did not like Kandy.

"At least I was alive during my baby's childhood, unlike your parents who killed themselves. I bet they did it to get away from you!"

"My mother cared for me and she didn't kill herself! She was murdered by my father! My mom was a strong woman who looked out for me and loved me every way she could, which is more than I can say for you! You always told Squid how much you hated him and how he ruined your life!"

"You shut the hell up you stupid bitc-"

"MOM WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Squid was back and his worse fears were coming to life before his eyes. Two of the people who mattered most in his life were fighting and trying to tear the other apart with their words. Squid's mom tried to compose herself quickly.

"Oh Alan…when did you get back?"

"Just now…in time to hear what you said to Kandy!"

"You should have heard what she said to me! Alan, are you sure you really want to marry this girl? I mean she doesn't even really know how to cook!"

"Oh and you do? I am willing to bet almost anything that Jodi cooked dinner tonight and then let us believe that you cooked it!"

"I will not allow you to marry her! She dose not disserve you!"

That was enough. Kandy could not stand her saying anymore.

"Shut-up! You have no idea how much we love each other! I'm sorry if you think that I am taking him away from you; which I'm not, but after tonight maybe that is a good idea! It's no secret that you made his childhood a living hell, and you're doing a good impression of that right now!"

"Kandy stop!"

"No! I do not need her permission to do anything and neither do you!"

Kandy had heard enough. She put down the dish that was in her hand and stormed out of the house in tears. Squid's mom had no right talking to her like that. She hated the way she walk acting, she as treating them like little children. She walked around a corner and up the street to a park. She sat down on a bench and cried.

Back at Squid's house:

"Mom look what you did! How could you say those things to her?"

"I am just looking out for you!"

"Well stop! We're getting married weather you like it or not!"

Squid left the house to go and look for Kandy. Squid's mom was left alone in the dining room. She burst into tears. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes. She knew she had messed up everything and she wanted to take it back, but she thought there was no way. She was in so much pain she wanted it all to stop so she turned to the only thing she could think of. She walked across the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine. She thought about what she was doing and then poured herself a large glass and began to drink it quickly.

_It has been so long since I had a drink…_

**Please review! **

**The next chapter is really intense so please review so I can write the next one and put it up! Thanks everyone who reviewed already!**


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys I was just wondering what you thought about something. I know I said I would only make three, but I thought about something last night and I could either make another one after this, or I could make this one really long. What do you think should I make four, or do you not care and I could make three, or are you sick of Kandy and you just want me to do something new? If I made another one it would probably go into more detail about their life after they were married. If I made one it would be more about the wedding and then be very vague about what happened to them later on in life. Please let me know because it could affect other chapters. Either way thanks for talking me into doing a sequel to Kandy, because I was only going to do one!

Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Celtic Cross- **My guess is Amanda, but if I'm wrong don't get mad. Please let me know though because I want to know!

**Amanda- **If you aren't Celtic Cross let me know who you are I am dying to know! Thanks for the idea for all the sequels!

**Candiebabie**- That is so funny! I can't believe that happened to someone you know! It was totally random I just thought it was something that people would actually fight about. Thanks for putting The Final Chapter on your faves list!

**Loudgirlkate- **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for putting it as one of your faves!

**Baby-cake-love-me- **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for putting it as one of your favorites!

**Brie H- **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you still like it!

Dose anyone have any ideas for their song? I don't have any…so I hope someone does! If you do e-mail me or talk to me on aim!


	8. You Can Call Me Mom

"Kandy are you ok?"

Squid walked over to the park bench and put his arm around Kandy. She was still crying and slightly shaking.

"¡Ningún no soy aceptable! ¿quiénes dosifican a su madre piensan que ella es? ¡no necesitamos su permiso de conseguir casados! ¡usted debe haber oído las cosas que ella dijo a mí! ¡Estoy apesadumbrado pero su madre está siendo una perra verdadera! ¡realmente la deseé como a mí, pero conjeturo que nunca sucederá!"

Translated No I am not ok! Who dose your mother think she is? We do not need her permission to get married! You should have heard the things she said to me! I'm sorry but your mother is being a real bitch! I really wanted her to like me, but I guess that will never happen!

"Kandy stop you're talking in Spanish!"

This always happened whenever Kandy got really upset. He knew that she must be saying really mean thing about his mom, but he didn't want to ask her what she was saying.

"Sorry…she just has no right to say what she did! So what if my mom and dad are gone! At least they loved me!"

Squid was trying everything to comfort her.

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok! You don't know what it feels like to have to walk down the aisle alone! I am getting married and my mom and dad won't be there! If we have kids they won't be there for that! They will not be there for anything!"

Squid had never thought about it, but she was right. At least Squid's parents were alive. True one of them was a dusch bag, and the other was just acting like it, but they were alive. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what it felt like to have someone really close to you die.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"For going to dinner…for leaving you and mom alone."

"It's not your fault she turned into a weirdo!"

"Well, do you think you could say you're sorry of something? I really want you guys to get along."

"You want _me _to say I'm sorry? She is the one who should be apologizing! She called me a whore and a bitch! I tried to be nice to her, but she just went all crazy on me!"

"Well look, I left her alone to come and find you and I think she was really upset. I need you to come back there with me because I am not leaving you here alone, and I don't want her alone either." "You don't have to say sorry" Squid quickly added when he saw the look on Kandy's face.

"Fine."

"I love you!"

Kandy sighed.

"I love you too."

Back at Squid's house

The two turned the corner and started to walk down Squid's street. Once they got half way up they saw flashing lights.

"Oh no! I hope nobody got hurt or anything! Which house are they coming from?"

Squid craned his neck to see over the hill, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mine!"

They both ran the last few hundred feet to his house. They pushed past the ambulance and the people loading a woman on it. Squid found a police officer and started to ask him questions.

"What is going on? Who got hurt? What happened to her? Is she going to be ok?"

"Is this your mother?"

"Yes!"

"We got a call from a lady who lives her. She said she found your mom lying face down and unconscious in the kitchen when she got home. We suspect that there was alcohol involved here…"

Jodi came running up to the two kids.

"Alan! I came home and I found your mom passed out! Where were you? What happened?"

She pulled Squid into a very tight hug and pulled him into the house. Kandy and Squid told her everything that happened that night.

"It's is my entire fault. I said some really mean things to her! What was I thinking?"

"No Kelly it isn't your fault. She was just upset and didn't know what to do with her pain."

Kandy began to cry. She felt so guilty. Even though no one was blaming her she still felt she was responsible.

"Well come on…we better get down to the hospital."

Who was silent almost the entire time finally came to life as he grabbed a jacket and almost ran out into the car with Kandy and Jodi following close behind.

They got to the hospital fifteen minutes later. Then after another five passed they were finally allowed into Squid's mom's room. They walked into the room and stared at the motionless body that was in the bed. Squid looked like he was close to crying. Both Jodi and Kandy thought he needed to be alone with his mom, so they left without saying a word.

Squid walked over to the edge of the bed and looked at his mom. There were tubes, wires, and strings coming from all places on his mother's body. It was almost too much for him to handle. She looked dead, but the heart monitor hanging on the wall indicated otherwise. He reached out a hand and gently shook his mother.

"Mom? Mom are you awake?"

There was silence. She didn't move.

"Mom! Mom please wake up!"

Squid began to cry. He laid his head on the edge of her bed. He felt his head being touched by a hand. He looked up and saw his mom awake and gently stroking his head.

"I really messed things up this time didn't I?"

Her voice was tired and was hoarse. You could tell just from listening to her that she had been through a lot. Her eyes looked worn, but concerned.

"Mom why did you do it?"

"Well, I was just so mad and I thought that you were going to leave me for her so I just started yelling at her-"

"No mom, I meant why did you have a drink? You have been sober for over a year now! Why would you throw that all away?"

Squid's mom looked away from her son. She looked ashamed. She never had the strength he did.

"I didn't know what else to do. I thought maybe if I just had one things would get better. But now I guess you really are going to leave me…"

"Mom I was never going to leave you! Just because I am getting married it doesn't mean I am never going to see you again. I want to be around you, and help you get totally sober!"

"But I ruined your life when you were a kid!"

"But you're trying to make up for it! You didn't give up! That means so much more!"

Squid was now crying instead of just a few tears. His mom lifted up a hand and wiped them away.

"I just want to be the best mom that I can."

"You are! I love you mom!"

"I love you too."

Now they were both crying. If the setting wasn't so sad it might have looked funny. Squid's mom was a very small lady and she was now holding a very tall and strong boy. They cried a few more tears until there was a knock on the wall next to the curtain. It was Kandy and Jodi. As soon as Kandy saw Squid's mom awake she ran over to her and hugged her.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you! You probably think I am a horrible person right now!"

"No I don't think you are a horrible person. You stuck up for yourself. You have strength and that is something I have always admired about you! That strength is what will get you through the hard times! I didn't have that strength, so that is why I turned to alcohol. I am the one who should be sorry. Alan would be lucky to have a girl like you in his life."

"Mom are you saying you don't hate the idea of us getting married?"

"Yes. Kelly, you make my son happy and that should be a good enough reason for anyone. It would be an honor to have you as a daughter-in-law."

Now everyone was crying including Jodi who was silent the whole time. Squid's mom hugged Kandy for a long time. For the first time they were finally acting like family.

"I got so mad because I thought you didn't like me. You are the closet thing to a mother that I have and it really hurt me to see you mad at me."

"I just didn't want you to take my place."

"Ms. Smith I would never take your place!"

"You can call me mom; after all in a month we are going to be family."

Kandy beamed.

"Thanks!"

The doctor walked into the room and looked around at everyone and their tear stained eyes.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No! What is the news?"

Squid now looked serious. He looked from the doctor to his mom and then back to the doctor.

"Well, your mother consumed a large amount of alcohol, and in result she passed out. We got the alcohol out of her system. Now I need you to remove all alcohol from your house, and Ms. Smith I am sending you to counseling. I need you to do ten classes and you might need to return to rehab. Is that clear?"

Squid's mom nodded.

"Is my mom going to be ok?"

"I think she will be fine. We are going to keep her here over night, but tomorrow morning you can take her home with you."

"Alright thanks doctor!"

He left without another word, but handed Squid a slip of paper giving him information about the counseling his mom needed.

"Well you all better get back home before it gets too late. I will see you in the morning!"

"Are you going to be ok?"

Kandy was surprised that in such a short period of time her opinion of a person could change so much. Squid's mom smiled and took Kandy's hand.

"I am going to be just fine."

She kissed and hugged everyone before they left.

**Yay! They like each other! It makes me sad when people hate each other! Please review, and thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**I was thinking for the wedding song maybe Take My Breath Away by Berlin. It is one of my favorite love songs. Although I did like the idea loudgirlkate had about I will always love you by Whitney Houston…ha-ha Whitney! Maybe they can have more than one! Tee hee. Please review! My next chapter will be up really soon! Maybe today because my mom is painting and I don't want to do any so if I look like I am working she won't make me! **


	9. The Boys Return

Two and a half weeks until wedding:

Squid's Mom is back home, and has not had a single drink since she got out of the hospital. Even though her and Kandy got off towards a rough start they not get along fine. Everyone is busy with the wedding and getting everything ready. So far almost everyone has RSVPed.

"Did you call the caterers?"

Squid rolled his eyes. It was getting late and he was tired.

"Yes I called them! Now can we go to bed?"

Kandy rolled over wrapping her arms around Squid and putting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I just want things to go alright! I am just getting a little stressed out."

"Did you call X-ray and let him know when rehearsals are?"

"Kandy stop!"

"Sorry! Ok we're going to sleep!"

Squid fell asleep almost instantly, but Kandy was awake much later going through the details in her head.

_I have the dress…Squid called for the food…the church is all set…and X-ray is coming for rehearsals…the bridesmaid's dresses will be ready in a week…_

This went on for another hour until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning

"Kandy! Kandy wake-up the church just called and they wont let us have the wedding there we need to find another place!"

"WHAT?"

Kandy sat straight up and looked wildly at Squid.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"I am! Ha-ha you should have seen your face!"

Kandy was less than amused.

"That wasn't funny! You know I'm stressed out about it!"

"I'm sorry."

Squid kissed Kandy and then told her to come downstairs he had made breakfast for her. When she got downstairs she found the table covered with food. There was a single red rose sitting in the center.

"What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one; I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

Kandy loved it when he surprised her with little things like this. It always made her feel so special and loved.

"Kandy I was thinking about the wedding reception. Do you think this will be big enough?"

Squid looked around the room. He was right, Kandy's house was not a small house but it might not be able to fit everyone.

"Oh it will be fine! It is summer, so we can the people go outside!"

"Oh right."

One week until wedding:

Kandy walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when she saw five familiar faces.

"Oh my god!"

Kandy ran and hugged each other the members to d-tent.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Why are you all here? What is going on?"

X-ray smiled his cool confident smile and laughed.

"Because our two best friends are getting married. Duh!"

"But…the wedding isn't for another week!"

This time Magnet spoke.

"We know, but we were talking to Squid and he said you were getting stressed out and so we thought we would come and help you get ready!"

"Thank you guys so much! I was getting so stressed! Things are happening so fast!"

The next two days were so much fun. All of d-tent was back together. This was when Kandy was the most happy. They always had so much fun; it was like they were little kids again. They would talk all night and well into the morning everyday.

"Didn't I tell you guys that Kandy and Squid were going to get married?"

Everyone shook their head.

"X-ray lay off it! You have said this like two million times! I know you totally called it, but you don't have to keep telling us!"

Everyone laughed. X-ray took a lot of pride in hooking up Kandy and Squid even though he really didn't do anything to get them together.

"Well I know you're thankful because I am your best man!"

"Yah but that's 'cuz you're also my best friend."

"Hey how come we don't get to be in the wedding?"

Magnet and Zigzag looked hurt. Kandy hugged them both then looked at Squid.

"Take it up with him. That is his half of the wedding; unless you want to be brides maids…then you can be mad at me because I won't let you wear a dress."

"Look you guys…I wish I could have all you guys as my best man…but I can't."

"And why not?"

Armpit looked at Squid like he was crazy.

"Armpit, you can only have one best man!"

"Says who?"

"I dunno."

"Why can't you have more than one? I know it isn't normal, but when have you ever been normal?"

Squid laughed and shook his head.

"You guys are _crazy_!" He put a lot of emphasis on crazy. "But now that I think about it… I guess all you guys should be my best man…err...men."

"Yay! All of my boys get to be in my wedding!"

Kandy smiled and danced around the sitting room.

"Oh no! We need to get you guys tuxes!"

Magnet flew around and faced Kandy.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have to wear a tux!"

"Mmmhmmm!"

Magnet shook his head and crossed his arms. He always looked very casual, but Kandy thought that he might dress up for the wedding. _Maybe if I am real nice I can get him to wear it…_

"But Magnet, you're so attractive I bet you look super sexy in a tux!"

Magnet turned slightly red.

"Nice try Kandy, but it isn't going to work. You know I hate wearing those things!"

"But will you please wear one…for me?"

Kandy moved closer to him and batted her eye lashes. Everyone was laughing, but Magnet has always had a little bit of a crush on Kandy and so he had a soft spot for her in his heart.

"Well…FINE!"

"Thanks Magnet!"

Kandy threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. This made him turn bright red, and everyone noticed; including Squid. He always thought there was something between them, but he trusted Kandy so he never brought it up.

"Kandy stop you're making it hard to breathe!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry…I just think it is hard to breathe because Maggie has a little crush on Kandy."

Everyone except Squid laughed. X-ray was almost on the floor laughing.

"Don't you think you're a little old for that Magnet?"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Shut-up you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Squid was getting tired of this so he changed the subject, but everyone knew what he was doing because they had just eaten.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Squid don't get mad just because Magnet use to have a little bit of a crush on your future wife!"

Magnet was now such a deep shade of red he was bordering purple.

"Armpit shut-up!"

"You guys leave him alone! He didn't have a crush on me! We were just friends!"

"…Sure…"

"So what all did you get me for our wedding?"

Kandy smiled and winked at them all. She always wanted to know what people got her. She hated it when people kept secrets from her. Zigzag and Magnet looked at each other and smiled.

"We got you something I think you are really gonna like…let us go get it…"

They both ran upstairs into their room. They came back with a black puppy with a big red bow on the top. Kandy screamed and grabbed the puppy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged Magnet and Zigzag.

"Jeeze finally you gave that thing to her! It was peeing on all my clothes!"

Armpit made a face, but X-ray just laughed at him. Armpit tried to make him stop, but his plan backfired.

"It's not FUNNY!"

Now everyone was laughing.

"Fine…be that way!

Late that night

"So what are we gonna name it?"

Squid rolled over and pet the puppy that was rolling around on their bed playing with Squid's sock.

"I dunno…how about Squid?"

Kandy gave him a look, but then smiled.

"No…this puppy is way too cute to be a Squid."

"Why did they have to give us such a big one?"

"Because they know Newfoundlands are my favorite kind of dog."

Squid rolled his eyes.

"We can't have dogs in the dorms."

"I know we will just have to get an apartment."

"You mean live together? Just you and me…alone…unsupervised…in an apartment…"

Kandy laughed and kissed him.

"We will be married by then."

"Exactly…so we can do whatever we want! YES! I love this puppy!"

Squid rolled on his stomach and pulled of his sock and gave it to the dog. He began to play with it.

"What are we gonna do with it while we are on our honeymoon?"

"I don't know I'm sure Magnet will be happy to watch it."

"Ha-ha! Good idea Squid."

"So have you figured out who is gonna walk to down the aisle?"

Kandy looked down at her hands her smile vanished from her face.

"I asked Ryan to do it, and he said he would be happy to."

"Great!"

"Yah…"

Kandy's 'yah' didn't sound too happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I didn't have to ask people. I just wish it was my mom walking me down the aisle. She always said Kelly, when you get married I am going to be there in the front row! I bet he will be really cute! Then she would kiss me and say 'Just don't forget about your mother once you're with prince charming ok?' I could never forget her…"

Kandy's eyes watered. She looked away from Squid. Even though she loved him she still found it hard to cry in front of him. She didn't like to show him that she was weak. Squid stopped playing with the dog and moved closer to Kandy. He kissed her cheek.

"Your mom will be there in the front row."

"How do you know?"

"She loved you…she would never miss this."

"I wonder what she would think about us getting married so young. She would probably say 'Pumpkin, as long as you love him and he treats you right it is fine with me."

Now Kandy was crying.

"I really miss my mom. I loved her more than anything; she was always there for me. I wish she was here right now. She would know just what to do. She would make sure everything was perfect for the wedding. You would have loved her Squid. She would have loved you too. It's a shame she never got to meet her son-in-law."

Squid didn't know what to say. Kandy had never talked this much about her mom. Whenever to topic came up she would change the subject. He hated to see her crying, but he was slightly relieved that she was finally talking about what happened.

"I bet she was an amazing person."

"She was! She was the best. She was strong, she always thought about others and she made everyone laugh. She could walk into a room and make things seem brighter. You have no idea how it felt when they died…"

Kandy's eyes went glassy and she looked straight ahead. She looked like she was in a trance.

"I just thought they were having one of their fights…I never thought that would have happened. But when I heard that gunshot I knew something really bad had happened. I ran downstairs and I heard another. That is the worst sound. It makes you feel empty inside. You can hear it over and over again ringing in your ears. I ran as fast as I could and I saw my mom lying on her back…she was bleeding so badly."

Kandy was sobbing. She came out of her trance and she wrapped her arms around Squid and held on to him for strength.

"I didn't know what to do. She was still alive! She looked up at me and said _Kelly, I love you more than anything that in the world. You are an amazing person and I will always be with you. _I knew she was dying so I cried and I cried. I held her and cried! She died in my arms. Maybe if I would have gotten up and called an ambulance she would have been saved and she could be here now! It is my entire fault! She wanted to leave my dad, but I always talked her into giving him another chance! I always had faith that he would stop hitting us and start loving us again…but it never happened."

"Kandy, it's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. You were scared it would have happened to anyone!"

"I loved her so much Squid! She was everything to me. I had lots of different friends and some time we were would get into fights and not me friends for a while, but no matter how mean I was to my mom she always loved me and was my friend. What if she wouldn't have wanted us to get married? What is she is looking down at us and shaking her head. What is she is mad?"

Kandy was crying so hard she began to shake. Her breathing became unsteady and harder with each breath. She knew this feeling she knew what was going on. She was having a panic attack. It happened when she was over come with so much grief that her body just shut down. Each breath became harder until everything went dark.

Kandy's body dropped to the floor and she began to shake. Every movement was choppy and unexpected. Squid tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hit anything, but it was too hard. Soon yells of pain came from her mouth.

"No! Levántese la llamada una ambulancia! ¿Canto que usted ve que ella está muriendo?"

Squid leaned over her and tried to shake her and wake her up, but it didn't work. She remained on the ground twitching and speaking in incoherent Spanish phrases.

**Please review! **


	10. The Dream

**The dream:**

Kandy's mom stood over a table looking at her salad. She looked at her watch again and jumped at the sound of the door closing.

"Why did you leave? Didn't you know what tonight was?"

"Don't mess with me woman it has been a long day."

"Oh, and since when has it been too long of a day to celebrate our anniversary? Huh? Since when?"

Kandy's mom could smell the alcohol in her husband's breath. She knew she had gone too far this time.

"Shut-up! Now I have been putting up with this for too long you have really pissed me off this time and this is the last time!"

A loud shot rang through the air and Kandy's mom flew through the air and hit the ground. Another shot pierced the silent air and Kandy's dad dropped dead a few yards from his wife. A younger Kandy came running down the stairs and started to cry as soon as her eyes took in the scene.

" Kelly, I love you more than anything that in the world. You are an amazing person and I will always be with you."

Kandy's mom's eyes closed and her body went limp. Kandy saw her younger self begin to sob.

"Get up call an ambulance! Hurry! Can't you see she is dieing? Get up!

The older Kandy started to scream at her younger self, but it was no use she couldn't hear her. Kandy saw her mother relax completely and slump farther into her daughter's arms. Then she saw another less material mother get up from the dead body and walk over to the older Kandy. She stopped and looked at her daughter.

"You have gotten so beautiful."

"Mommy I am so sorry! I should have called someone or done something! This is all my fault!"

"It is not your fault; it was my time to go."

"Mommy I miss you so much! Things are so much harder without you!"

"I miss you too, but I promised I would always be with you, and I am going to keep my promise! You should not be sorry; I am the one who should be sorry. I have missed a lot of things in your life. When you were young I told you I would always be there to make you feel better…but I guess that was one promise I couldn't keep. You need to move on. This-"

Kandy's mom motioned to the scene of the young Kandy crying over her dead mother's body.

"This is holding you back from being happy. I will always be there for you and I am asking you to move on so you can be happy. You are ready to start a new life."

"Mommy, are you mad?"

"No, I could never be mad at you. You made my life worth living. Even though it was not as long as I would have hoped you made it worth while! You were my miracle, and this boy is yours. Don't let me get in the way of your life together. Everything will be ok."

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too Kelly, good-bye Pumpkin."

"Mommy don't leave me!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I will never leave you."

Kandy's mom lifted a hand and went to gently wipe the tears from her daughter's face but as soon as her hand touched her flesh it disappeared, but when she left Kandy was filled with a warmth that no one could explain.

Kandy woke with a start and sat up straight almost hitting Squid square in the face. He had been kneeling over her and trying to get her to wake-up. Squid looked worried.

"Are you ok?"

Kandy looked around. She was sitting on the floor next to the bed. She could see the puppy lying in the corner looking scared.

"I'm ok…so id everything."

"Huh?"

Kandy looked into Squid's eyes and truly smiled for the first time in months.

"Everything is going to be ok Squid!"

Squid didn't know what she was walking about, but for some reason he understood. He lifted Kandy up onto the bed and kissed her gently. He wiped away the tears on her face, but as soon as he touched her flesh he was filled with the warmth. He looked around; even though normally he would have been freaked out he was calm and was not scared at all. He continued to wipe her ears until Kandy's face was dry.

"You really scared me there for a while! You just kinda passed out and fell onto the floor and started twitching. I thought you were having a seizure or something! But then you just started screaming Mommy and yelling in Spanish! I tried to hold your arms and legs down so you wouldn't hurt yourself…"

Kandy had not been listening to a word he was saying, she was too deep in her thoughts.

_Did that just really happen? I was just having a panic attack is all, but it seemed so real. It was real I know it was!_

"…I mean your arms and legs were flying all over the place here and there…"

_She is right I need to put it behind me and I need to stop beating myself up about it. _

"… You were yelling so loud you scared the puppy and he ran into the corner…"

"I know a good name for the puppy."

Kandy snapped back to reality. It had just hit her.

"Oh…ok well what is it?"

"Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin."

Squid looked around and made her look him in the eye. He searched her for any sign of injury, but when he was satisfied that she was fine he agreed.

"Pumpkin it is!"

Kandy hugged Squid and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you. I don't know where I would be without you."

"I love you too."

Squid gently brushed Kandy's hair out of her face and caressed her head in his hands.

"So what happened to you? You were upset, but then you just like passed out!"

"I needed advice…so I got some."

Squid looked at her like she was crazy, but he didn't say anything because he was happy she was ok.

"Well, how about next time you need advice you just ask someone instead of going crazy ok?"

"Ok."

Kandy got up off the bed and walked across the room and picked up Pumpkin.

"It's ok Pumpkin."

She gently petted his soft head and kissed him. She set him on the bed in between her and Squid and then got under neither the covers. She kissed Squid good night and went to bed.

**That might have been a little confusing so incase it was this is what happened to Kandy:**

**She started to have a panic attack because she was so upset, but then she blacked out and she had a dream/ vision and she saw her mother and father's death. Then her mother's spirit got out of the body and gave her advice and just let Kandy know that everything was going to be ok and to go through with the wedding. **

**Please review! Don't worry the next chapter or the one after it will be the wedding (finally I know.) I think I am going to make one more story and then I will be finished with the Kandy stories. Thanks everyone who reviewed!**


	11. Bruce Calls Unexpected Advice

6 days until wedding:

The phone rang early the next morning and Pumpkin jumped up and started to bark at it. Squid reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alan, this is Bruce."

Squid's side fell silent.

"I was just wondering how you were.

"How did you get my number?"

Bruce could clearly sense the resentment in Squid's voice.

"I called Jodi to apologize, and she gave it to me…I hope that is alright."

"How did you get her number?"

"The phone book."

Now Kandy was awake and looking at Squid with questioning eyes. He whispered

"It's Bruce!"

Kandy was so shocked that she dropped Pumpkin. She quickly picked him up, but continued to stare at Squid. Her cell phone started to ring and she ran across the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kelly, it's Jodi just to let you know Bruce is going to be calling Alan soon. He said he was going to apologize and I thought that they should talk."

"Yah he is on the phone with him right now."

"Oh alright, well call me and let me know how things went. Ok?"

"Ok Jodi bye."

"Bye."

Kandy hung up the phone and jumped on the bed and flopped next to Squid. She tried her hardest to hear what Bruce was saying, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make out anything.

"Bruce why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering how you were…and to say I am sorry."

"You should be."

"And I am. I had absolutely no right to treat you the way I did! I was acting very selfishly and immaturely! You had every right to hate me and treat me the way you did."

"You hit Jodi."

"I know…I have already called her and told her how sorry I was."

"I don't know if I can believe you. Why are you calling me now? Why couldn't you apologize sooner?"

"I thought you would have just hung up on me."

"You're lucky I haven't already done that!"

"You're right Alan, I am very lucky! Please don't hang up on me. I really am sorry. Please can you forgive me? I know I made your life hell, but I am so sorry."

"You took away everything from me."

"Alan, please believe me! I am so sorry."

For the first time Bruce sounded sincere in his apology. Squid didn't want to forgive Bruce, but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

"I forgive you."

"You do? Thank you Alan!"

"Yah whatever, don't push it."

"Alan I heard about your wedding. I am sorry I said what I did about Kelly. I am sure she really is a wonderful person. I shouldn't have said what I did. I called her a whore and I said untruthful things about her. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"That won't be necessary. I heard you spent some time in jail. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Well, then that is enough pay-back I guess."

"I am in town."

"I thought you couldn't come anywhere near Jodi, Quincy, Joey or Max."

"I am here on probation and my restraining order has been lifted. I wanted to take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Your probation?"

"No! The wedding! Please let me take you out! I want to make it up to you! I promise there are no tricks! You can pick the place and the time! I really feel badly about what I put you through."

A replay of what happened the last time Squid and Kandy went to dinner to resolve their issues with someone flashed before him.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please!"

Squid looked at Kandy and put down the phone so he could talk to her.

"Bruce wants us to go to dinner with him so he can make up for what he said about you and how he treated me."

Kandy raised one eyebrow at him.

"Bruce is sorry for what he said about me? Ha! Remember what happened last time we went to resolve our issues with one of your parents over dinner?"

"Yah, but maybe we should give him a chance so then he will stop calling us."

"Fine."

Squid picked up the phone and continued talking to Bruce.

"Fine we'll come. Tonight we will meet you at Jack's Bar and Grill at six, but I am warning you no tricks!"

"No tricks I promise! Thanks Alan! I will see you tonight!"

Squid hung up the phone and sighed.

"I can't believe we are giving him another chance."

Kandy handed Squid her cell phone. Here call Jodi she wanted to know what happened between you and Bruce.

Squid and Kandy walked into the restaurant at six o'clock. Standing there was Bruce. He looked different. He had lost weight, and there was no longer a bounce in his step. His boy-ish grin was no longer bright and charming, but it looked less convincing and slightly depressed. His hair was turning grey in small areas and his eyes looked worn and tired. Jail had clearly done some damage on Bruce. He smiled when he saw Squid and Kandy and reached out his hand but neither Squid nor Kandy took it.

"This is a nice place; I have never been here before. Do you guys eat here a lot?"

"Not really."

The three were shown to their booth Kandy and Squid sat on one side and Bruce sat on the other. There was a small silence as the three pretended to look at their menu even though they all knew what they wanted. The silence was finally broken by the waitress.

"Hello! Can I get you anything to drink?"

Once they had ordered and their menus had been collected there was no long an excuse not to talk to one another.

"So Alan, how is your mother doing?"

"Better."

"Jodi told me about what happened a few weeks ago. I am glad she is ok."

"Me too. Will you excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom."

Squid got up and walked to the back of the restaurant and left Kandy and Bruce alone at the table.

"Kelly, I wanted to say I was sorry for everything I said about you. I treated you badly. I know I can not make-up for it with dinner, but I hope it is a start. I can tell Alan is not happy to see me and I understand. I heard about your wedding. I hope you two can find the strength to be together forever, even when things get rough."

"Thank you. Bruce, what happened between you and Jodi?"

Bruce sighed and his eyes looked even more worn then they did before.

"I blew everything. I got too wrapped up in things that were unimportant and I ruined everything." Bruce looked up at Kandy and smiled. "Alan is a great kid. I know you two will be happy together. Sometimes you find someone and you know that your life would not be as good without them and you are forced with a decision. You can either listen to your heart and stay with that person forever hoping that they really are the one, or you can listen to your head and you can keep searching for someone who will make you as happy as they did. Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart and forget what everyone around you is saying. People think you are too young, and people thought that Alan's mother and I were too young. You and Alan listened to your hearts instead of your heads. That is where Alan's mother and I went wrong. I have never seen the passion the two of you have for each other between anyone else."

Squid came back at the same time as the food was served he sat down next to Kandy. Bruce's words kept playing in her mind. He was right she did have two decisions.

"Bruce we are getting married in six days and it would really make me happy if you came."

Bruce looked up from his food and looked like a kid on Christmas who has just gotten everything he had ever wanted.

"You want me to come to wedding even though I treated you both horribly?"

Kandy looked at Squid who looked furious. She knew he didn't want Bruce to come, but she felt she needed to do this.

"Bruce, you are Squid's father and you have a right to be at your son's wedding." She looked back at Squid. "Squid trust me, there is nothing crueler then telling your father you don't want him at your wedding. When I think about everything _my _father put me through I get so mad at him, but if he were alive today I would still want him at my wedding. You might be mad now, but you have the chance before it is too late to set things straight with your father."

Kandy looked back at Bruce.

"Yes, please come to our wedding."

Bruce's smile got so big it looked like it was going to fly off his face.

The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. Squid forgave Bruce and even shook his hand when they were ready to leave. They gave him the address of the church and told him when to come. As they were driving home Kandy knew they had done the right thing.

"What made you invite him?"

"Regret. I wish more than anything that my father could be at my wedding, but he can't. Your father can so why would you take that away from him?"

Squid shook his head and leaned over and kissed Kandy.

"Your kindness puts everyone else's' to shame."

"Your beauty takes my breath away too!" Squid added.

"THAT IS IT!"

"What?"

"Take my breath away! That is my favorite love song! Squid it has to be our wedding song! Please!" Squid laughed.

"You just can't stop thinking about that wedding can you?"

"Nope!"

Kandy smiled and continued to go over details with Squid for the remainder of the car ride. 

**Please review! I lied the next chapter won't be the wedding, but it will be soon! Please review! **


	12. Vows

1 day before wedding:

No one's P.O.V

All week Kandy, Squid, their families, and the rest of D-tent had been busy getting everything perfect for the wedding. It was only one day left until the big day and everyone was filled with different emotions, but they all felt excited more than anything. Everyone was tired from the busy week and went to bed ready for the next day; except Kandy. She knew she loved Squid, but she didn't know how she was going to express it in her vows. She had only a few more hours.

Kandy's P.O.V

Tomorrow is the wedding and I still don't have my vows finished. I told Squid I just didn't want to show him because they were suppose to be a surprise, but the truth is I don't know what I am going to say. How can you express the love for someone in a way where it makes sense? I know I love him with all of my heart, but I can't just say that. There are a million things I want to say to him, but don't know how to say them! What if he thinks I am stupid because my vows suck? He said he had no problem with them. I bet his are amazing and I am going to have nothing. Tomorrow morning is the wedding and I have no vows!

I need to talk to Squid.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me!"

"Hey Kandy! Only one more day!"

"I know! I am so excited! Once more day and then we are going to be together forever!"

"Are you nervous?"

"No! Are you?"

"No this feels right, I have no second thoughts!"

"Great! So what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to let you know I loved you!"

"I love you too! I was actually just going to bed, do you mind if I go? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No…Squid, my mom would have really liked you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You treat me right."

"I'm glad she would have liked me. She raised an amazing girl, so I'm sure I would have liked her; especially if she was anything like her then I know I would have liked her!"

"Good-night Squid."

"Good-night Kandy!"

I walked into the bathroom and ran the water in the bathtub. When it was full I got in and tried to think about a way that I could express how I feel about Squid. Once I was finished with my bath I knew just the way to do it. I got out and walked over to my desk and began writing.

**Please review! The wedding is next! Yay! Finally! I only took like 11 chapters to get to the good stuff ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! **


	13. The Wedding

Kandy's P.O.V

My heart pounded as I watched the minute hand move closer and closer to one. When there was only two minutes remaining there was a knock on the door.

"Kandy! Come on! It's time!"

Now my heart felt like it was going to come flying out of my chest, but I took a few deep breaths and got up from my chair and walked down the hallway. When I reached the end I looked around the corner and saw rows of people sitting in the church. I could see Quincy lined up in her beautiful pink dress in font of the brides maids who had light blue dresses and lavender flowers in their hair. Music started to play and Quincy walked down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere. Next the bridesmaids walked one by one down the center of all the people. Next it was my turn. I started to breathe faster I turned and looked at Ryan.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Never better."

I took another deep breath and then when the music began to play I took Ryan's hand and slow started down the aisle. Everyone was standing and looking back at me. I knew most of the people, but some of them I had no idea who they were. I looked at up the altar and I saw Squid. I gave him a huge smile and he gave me one in return. Suddenly I began to get excited. The butterflies in my stomach were replayed with it squirming from being so excited. I was finally marrying my one true love.

When we finally reached the end of the aisle Ryan gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me away. On my right every member of the original D-tent was standing next to Squid and beaming, and on my left the girls who I cared about most were doing the same. I took my place at the altar and took Squid's hand. I gave him one more big smile until the priest began to talk and my attention was turned towards him.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy Matchamony…"

This was finally it, we are getting married. I knew I wanted to spend my life with him, but I didn't know how I happy I would be to make it official.

"…The bride and groom have prepared their own vows…"

It was time for the vows. Squid went first.

"When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but I had no idea that you were even more beautiful on the inside than you were on the outside. When I fist met you I knew that you were different from any other girl I had ever met. When we were at Camp Green Lake I was a completely different kid then I am today. I was rude, mean, and completely isolated from everyone else. You were one of the first people to ever be nice to me and genuinely care about me. You opened me up and for the first time in my life I felt loved. When we were separated I thought my life was ruined. It took me three seconds after you left for me to realize that I loved you. I was three seconds too late, and those three seconds cost me two months of stress and pain. The only time I felt better was when you were back in my life.

You have always been there for me. When I was going through some of the toughest times of my life you were right there and your support never weakened for one second. After I had to be away from you once again, I knew that I wanted to spend my entire life with you. The only time I was happy was when you were with me. You are the most thoughtful, caring, compassionate, and loving person I have ever met. You have given so much to me. You make my life worth living. If you give me a chance I promise I will always be there for you like you have been there for me and I will always love you like you have loved me. I may have been three seconds too late the first time, but this time nothing is holding me back. Kandy, I love you and there is no one I would rather spend my life with. We have been through a lot already, but I know this is only the beginning and I am looking forward to everyday we spend together as husband and wife."

I was close to tears. The things he said were so nice. I took a moment to compose myself and then it was my turn.

"You came into my life when I needed you most. I had just gone though the death of my parents and I was in a situation where I thought I would never be happy again. You put all of your problems aside to help me. You gave me a shoulder to cry on. You were everything I needed and more. You showed me love like I have never felt before. You told me everything was going to be alright and for the first time I really believed it. You always know when something is wrong and you do everything in your power to make it better.

People say it is impossible to find your soul mate when you are fifteen, but ever since I met you impossible is nothing. We have been through so much, but still we find some way to make things work. Our love is stronger than ever and I know it will only keep getting stronger.

Someone once told me Sometimes you find someone and you know that your life would not be as good without them and you are forced to make a decision. You can either listen to your heart, and stay with that person forever hoping that they really are the one, or you can listen to your head and you can keep searching for someone who will make you as happy as they did. I gave this thought and only one thing came to mind; I don't have to hope that you are the one. I know you are the one. You make me happier than I ever thought anyone could make me. There is no one in this world that is better than you, so why would I spend my life searching for something that doesn't exist? Things have always been tough for me and that will probably never change, but you give me the strength to live and keep going everyday. It' doesn't matter to me if we live to be one hundred, of if we live to be twenty-one because no matter what happens, when the end comes I will thank God for putting you in my life and giving me someone as amazing as you to call my husband. I believe that everyone gets one miracle in their life and it is clear that you are mine. You mean more to me than anything else and I promise I will love you until the day we die and much more after that."

There was not a dry eye in the entire church. Even X-ray looked a little watery-eyed. The priest called for the rings and Max and Joey walked up and gave them to him.

"Alan Smith do you take Kelly Smith as your wife?"

"I do."

"Kelly Smith do you take Alan Smith as your husband?"

"I do."

We placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Squid reached over and lifted up my veil and kissed me. Even though we have kissed many times before this one seemed just as magical as the first. I felt like I was flying I was the happiest person alive. I grabbed Squid's hand and we walked back down the aisle husband and wife.

**Yay! They're married! Please review then I will put up the next chapter and soon the final story tear I hope none of you are crying (I was when I got done writing this chapter.) I am really excited for the next story; I think you are really gonna like it. **


	14. Reception

Kandy's P.O.V

The reception was wonderful! X-ray gave such a nice speech. I thought it was going to be "I totally got them together" but it was so much more. Everyone was dancing all night and well into the morning. It was one of the best parties I have ever been to. We're going on our Honeymoon tomorrow. We'll be in Hawaii for two weeks!

Kandy and Squid went on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They both had a great time even though neither one of them left the hotel room very often… They are still going to college and starting their sophomore year and can't wait to start their new life together.

**The new story is next! I am going to keep the title of this story because I couldn't come up with anything better. The next story is the last one tear and _PLEASE _review I wanna know if you liked the wedding or not because that is kinda what everything was building up to this story. Thanks everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
